Another Time
by addictivetendency
Summary: In which Kagura was actually raised in the Harusame's Yato unit. Harusame!Kagura (okikagu). Rated T for now (incoming lemon).


AN: im trying to practice my multi-chapter writing skills as well as my smut writing. i really had a hard time writing a harusame!kagura fic and i decided to put all the reasons behind my difficulty in this story. This is my version of a harusame!kagura-okikagu fic lol hope you enjoy

Kagura is around 16 in this setting

* * *

"Abuto, keep an eye on her."

Kagura sighs in her corner by the window of the ship and makes sure it was loud enough to reach her brother who was all the way by the door. She rests her chin on her palm and stares outside as she waits to see the figure of her annoying brother step out into the docks.

She had seen different planets countless of times before. But, for some of them, that was just it. Seeing. There were some planets which she had never actually set foot on, including this one, but had only gazed at through this large window because of her brother.

Since the death of their mother and her brother's sheer determination to not be associated with their father, Kamui had stood as her pseudo-parent. Not that she was ungrateful to him, in fact, she loved him very much for it. But he was the last person anyone should ever look to for parenting advice. Granted, they were very young back when he brought her here and he had to wing his way when it came to raising her, there were still some things that he seemed to be clueless about.

"I hate this as much as you do." Abuto said. "I'm reduced into being a babysitter. And I even wanted to try their alcohol here, they say it's good."

She thumps her head on the glass and gives a long groan. "What does he even do down there and why can't I go down?" She repeatedly kicks her heels on the wall, which usually got her what she wanted, but Abuto was more afraid of her brother than he is of her tantrums.

"Little girls shouldn't be poking around with grown-up people's businesses." She hears the scraping of a knife which tells her that he was peeling fruits again (it was his pass-time during times like these) and she'd soon be hearing that insufferable chewing he would make. "You just stay put until the Captain gets back. And, who knows, maybe he'll even bring you that sea-weed thing you like."

As soon as he starts munching, Kagura sticks her fingers in her ears and tries to distract herself by looking at the happenings on the docks. Somehow, there was a lot of commotion. There were people all dressed in some sort of black uniform, either shouting or carrying something to the docks. There was a large ship where all these large, cloaked containers were being brought to. In the midst of this commotion, she sees two aliens, a purple and green one, standing at the side and just observing.

They had these satisfied looks on their faces which didn't sit well with her. She decides to ignore them and spots that one of the containers' cloak had slid off and revealed a creature she wasn't familiar with, squirming and banging against its container. It must've been of poor quality because in a few more poundings, the glass starts to crack and soon shatters.

A gasp escaped her lips. She turned around and it seemed that Abuto hasn't noticed that yet. Reading too much mangas and watching a lot of shows has somehow developed in her some sort of moral responsibility and she just _must_ save that poor creature.

Before Abuto could finish his third fruit, she grabbed her umbrella, dashed to the door and quickly headed for the exit. She hears the older Yato gurgle something and she is sure he would be on her heels any moment now. Doesn't matter, she thought, because she is already outside and the people dressed in black had already drawn their swords.

The creature was very large, about three times her size, and resembled the form of a slug. It had a large hole with what she assumed were its teeth, but she couldn't see if it had eyes. Maybe it was blind because it was wriggling and screeching furiously, as though it didn't know where it was or where it would go.

She felt pity for it. Being caged doesn't feel nice.

She tries to prevent the armed men from hurting it when a blond, uniformed man unsheathes his sword and lunges for the poor creature. Kagura saw this and quickly blocked his blow. His eyes widened in surprise and immediately looks down to her umbrella. Whether he was surprised that she was there or that someone had managed to block his surprisingly strong swing, she doesn't know. Her foot aims for his stomach, but he deflects it with his left arm.

Wrong move.

Kagura hears a popping sound and his now surprised face manages to beat the first one he made. He is sent flying and crashing into one of the metal crates nearby. With him out of the way, she tries and fails to calm the creature down. At this point, she was confused. What does it want?

It wiggles its body viciously and its tail came towards her. Before she can open her umbrella, it manages to land on her arm and she feels a stinging sensation.

She expected more hits from the creature but was stunned to see that the tail that had hit her had been severed from the body and was wriggling on the floor. Up-close, she sees that the edge had the same sharp things in its mouth, which prompted her to check her arm. There was a gash and it was bleeding.

"Stupid girl," a voice said. "Can't you tell when something like this is dangerous?"

The blond man had sliced off the creature's tail with just his right arm. His left arm was hanging awkwardly on his other side.

Dangerous? The creature was still wriggling and screeching. So, they weren't trapping this thing after all? She doesn't question it any further. With her uninjured arm, she grabs the creature's slimy body by the severed part and digs her fingers to lock them in. With one swing of her arm, she manages to throw the thing a few meters away from the dock and into the sea.

"What the-" the blond man doesn't get to finish when Abuto's voice booms in, spouting things about dying earlier than he expects.

Kagura quickly turns around to go back and runs past Abuto, which merited more complaints.

* * *

Changing her bloodied clothes into something that covered her arms, cleaning, and bandaging the wound didn't stop Kamui from noticing that her arm was injured. "What's that?" he had asked, all smiles.

She feigned innocence. "What's what?"

Her brother snorts and she and Abuto shared a scared-glance. Kamui, still smiling, walked away. He fished out a small, red box from his pocket and, without looking, threw it at his Vice-commander, removing the older Yato from where he was seated.

It had turned out to be _sukonbu_ , the snack she liked.

* * *

PHEW this was really difficult to write LOL okikagu maybe in the incoming chapters…


End file.
